User talk:Northstar1012
I recognize you vaguely, I'm sorry TT 3TT And, I could help, yes, but here's my first bit of advice. Start by reading the manga--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Infobox for guilds I suggest using the Guild Infobox 2 template. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol go look at the things Knightwalker makes, you'll see why I hate my job. Ashy will do the overall char review, I'll do the magic and other abilities, such is my job--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Use here . [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:53, October 9, 2012 (UTC) So, I was reading your story and don't want to be a stickler, but cars as we know them don't exist in Fairy Tail. The cars run on magical energy in Fairy Tail (Same with airships) . The internal combustion engine hasn't been invented yet lol. That's why the cars are called "magical vehicles". [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:47, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Just modify it. Here's the wiki page on them. They don't need to be just like that though, don't worry. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:34, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Yea, that works. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:36, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I was reading your story lol. I wasn't looking for mistakes, it just happened to be there. Truth be told, I was just interested in your story. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:44, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll do that later. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohero~ Heyo! I'm doing fine- just about to go to bed after finishing Gaikou Ryuusei's history. How about you? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 14:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I appreciate that you want my opinion, but I normally avoid reading anything of anyone's, and stories aren't within my job obligations. However, they are within Per's =w= (I am such a douche) --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :link me to which char I'll do it when I get home--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) New Characters Honestly, I have no real tips for you. Maybe just...try to differ from the norm slightly? Though you're doing that already. Maybe play with some history or something? I dunno.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:55, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Guidelines Well, no actually. There's none. All you need to do is make sure it's not overpowered- which I'm sure you will. Have fun :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 10:05, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ilmarinen This is really late, sorry. Well, for starters, I can say that I like it without a doubt. A city built into a mountain range is always interesting. Some of the images used are a bit overbearing for a location in the FTverse, but it comes together nicely. The division of the city by socio-economic status is interesting, especially the forbidden district, perfect haven for dark mages or some age old conspiracy. For the culture section, it's best not to use terms like "old english" there, it'd be better off used in the trivia section as it's not an'' in-universe'' term. And for future reference, if you want to describe anything as japanese or chinese, just use the term "eastern", "from the east", etc. The East, as a term, has been mentioned before in the series anyway. (By Wendy, IIRC). Same goes for saying the place resembles NYC's lifestyle, just say that in the trivia section. The city's political and trade specifics are good with the Order of Nine and what not. Aside from small spelling mistakes, it's a good location and article so far. Also, in the intro, it would be wise to say it's the" highest city within Fiore in terms of altitude", doesn't hurt to be a bit more specific. It's all up to you though.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy Halloween North--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're required to have the translations next to them on an article. Otherwise, it's best not to name a magic skill.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:34, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Just simply alert me when he's ready for a review, I'll look over his general power level. Naturally, as an antagonist, my standards will be lower as they have to be tough to pose any challenge at all.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC What did you have in mind? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I already have an issue with these veins. It's your story, but you shouldn't mess with basic canon facts. There are no veins that pump magical energy around the planet. The planet doesn't store magic like that. To be honest, it's like writing a Naruto story and saying the earth has chakra veins or a Bleach one where the Soul Society has Reiatsu veins. I haven't finished the whole thing but is the story built completely off this concept? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, did Per give it a yes? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Yo Yeah, I'm the right gal. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yooooo Hold on for a sec. Lemme answer your first question before that lol. But yeah, I should have that and my opinions on those two by tomorrow. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:24, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Well The vault is fine. Lacrima store magical energy if used that way. The amplifier concept is fine, I made something similar. For the temple, I already told Vergil that magic cults are fine but changing terminology, twisting origins of canon concepts, and whipping around the God stuff in an iffy manner isn't. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:05, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Royce Congrats, we (the admins) all agreed on making your character Royce the featured article. He's a good character, hope you continue to develop him. I'm putting him up on the main page now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Congrats congradulations, I just saw that your mage Royce Blixtrande is the new Featured Article on the wiki but don't let something like that go to your head, instead use it as something to strive for again and continue to improve your characters otherwise you may grow complacent and your articles might get a little lack luster so again I say, congradulations Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:19, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi We haven't met before, I'm Phantom and I just wanted to see nice character you have there, and would you consider doing an RP with me? Phantombeast (talk) 21:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Um hi, sorry to bug you again, but I was hoping that one of my characters could be part of the story you're doing? Phantombeast (talk) 02:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thank you anyway for the consideration and let me know if there's any role one of my characters can play. Phantombeast (talk) 04:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Uhm... About what happen. Knightwalker591 (talk) 16:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Look i'd like us to be friend and stuff sorry about the whole city thing i was worried on how i was gonna format regno rosa then i looked at you city and was greatly like wow. so i thought i used it kind of as a template if you mad about it you could of messaged me about it to begin with instead of blowing it out like that. I'm sorry for the trouble and i will do what i can to fix the mistakes. ~ From Knightwalker591 Dx RE: Issue Sure, no problem. Admittedly, I've never actually delved into the Regno article rather just pointed out the more glaring blunders, so I didn't notice despite having looked over your city's page. Don't worry, I'll do that later—both are not exactly short articles. Though, if I can throw in my two cents, looks like Knight mistook borrowing for simply stealing content. I'll make sure to tell her that if she feels "inspiration" from any article to still use her own words. Plagiarism of other users' articles is the worse kind, even worse then directly stealing from any database wiki. It's not tolerated, so yes, this was definitely worth bringing to the attention of an admin.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't in time to dish out the punishment for Knight and Aha had to step in. Obvious copying/pasting is just a glaring blunder above all others, and she didn't even deny the fact. Well, she's been banned for a week. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:25, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't mention it. Besides, with Knighwalker, a ban was a long time coming, this was just the straw that broke the camel's back as they say. She'll be back in a week, and I hope it's with a desire to improve above anything else--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Yo I was in the process of messaging you actually :) Yeah, I noticed sometime yesterday, but didn't get 'round to saying anything because of the other discussions going on. Thanks, North. Anyways, since this seems to be your port of call now, I was wondering if you'd do me a little favor? Did you ever make a Bankai for Kyousha Takeshi? His Tower of Night counterpart is a Captain, and they both use the same Zanpakutō, so I was just wondering. If yes could you possibly post it for me? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye and Good Luck Damn, dude. I'd ask if this is really what you want, but I'd just be dragging things out. If this is for the best in your opinion, then that's that. Nothing more to be said. This is the cost of drama, I suppose. Over my time here, I'm always happy when a talented user shows up, especially one with no history with the Naruto/Bleach fanons. It's a shame to see you go, and I do hope your interest in FT fanfiction sparks again. That being said, I wish you the best, North. Godspeed, bro. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:05, April 18, 2013 (UTC) You're back?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Want to rp?JoJolion (talk) 23:55, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RP Sorry we couldn't start yesterday North, hopefully when we both get on, we can start the rp; [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Question Oh I was just gonna ask your opinion on Sincaire Glory's magic. no big deal lol Master Dartz (Talk) 03:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I did. I was just about to answer lol. Anyay, sure, go ahead. Btw I secretly read your stories :P I'm a fan -w- The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 04:54, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, don't worry, it's just...The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 01:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) He is still awesome :D The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 18:45, July 21, 2013 (UTC) First Heya North; it's been a while. Howssit goin' mate? Secondly, I'd love that. But wouldn't you just be doing our jobs? Hmm, how about we all pitch in? You can do the blogs, and I'll see if the other admins can help out too. Either way, go for it :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 02:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm...I say go for it. I think it'd be a bit easier for users to relate to someone who isn't an admin. While there's nothing wrong with the admins going around and giving instructions (tho I guess that depends on who), a normal user everyone else can relate to easier sounds like a good idea as well. I say go for it, North! ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) First and foremost, people should only be able to put forth their characters. Character reviews should always be requested by the actual creator or one of the the co-creators. Unless that was the idea all along and if it was, I'm just being redundant. But, I like to be sure. That aside, I don't think this really steps into what we admins do at all. Sounds fine to me It's just you making public reviews (well, in your own style) on the request of other users. I'll wait and see what others say though.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Works for me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) It's great! Detailed, while not overly so, and has those elements of personality and history reveals. Nice! I hope you like how I described Darkness Charm!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 20:40, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I definitely think it works, and make sure you follow Zico's suggestion as well. But yeah. It'd be good!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 03:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Sorry, I'm bad with grammar sometimes :P Otherwise...I'm not sure if there should be any formal spells. Unless you want something to do with living beings or something.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 23:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell me here? Cause I may have to go in a few >_< The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) When I get back (and finish my own chapter) I'll give you a few ideas. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:38, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat Hey North. First off, totally understandable. Crap happens and all that, so no biggie. Second, I'd rather keep it private if I may, so I'll be on the chat later tonight, and if I'm not, you can message me on chatango if you have one. My username there is also Firegod00 (totally creative, right?). Thanks man. Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 16:17, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I hate to ask, but can you come on chat later? I kinda need to talk to you again. Sorry for being a pest. Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 22:24, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm on if you are. Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 22:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) And now I can give you ideas. I'd hate to sound noobish, but through some magic, maybe a crossover between Brothers at Arms and Wings? Like, it'd add new dimensions to the characters- I love Wings so far, the characters and their interactions are just amazing (and it's really frickin' tense, too), but interacting with the other story would allow both parties to experience something completely new. Hell, if you're stuck on story ideas, just do a little crossover, and it should renew your brain in case of writer's block. But, lemme re-read Wings again and finally start Brothers at Arms because my memory's hazy. More to come. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:20, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Do the Blood Water one! But you have my permission for all of it, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:38, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Alright, removed. And sure, you can do that. I have absolute faith in the users of the wiki to do well, which is why I'm happy to allow almost anything, so if I step in that means you've screwed up THEN. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:42, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I've read everything but the abilities, which I'm guessing is what you mainly what you wanted me to give you feedback on. 21:04:01 Mon It's fine, haha. It's the sole Blood DS in my canon. Though it'd be interesting to see a face-off XD. Gong Gong is awesome by the way! Awesome use of Tobirama images!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 11:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) You apply on the page :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:41, October 25, 2013 (UTC) RP Not gonna lie, you got that started much faster than I anticipated. But, I'll post soon. Just so you know though, I'm still working on both Hayato and his Magic, but I won't use any of the added stuff in the RP since you already started it up. Just a head's up. Master Dartz (Talk) 00:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sweetness. As long I got the all clear, then it should be fine. But I actually did really enjoy the intro, rather than have some silly banter at the start for no reason and then start fighting for some other reason you just jumped straight into it, although Hayato was being beaten up already :'( lol It made sense cause I could see G just trying to gauge Hayato's skills and not even trying to get real yet....kinda scary. Master Dartz (Talk) 16:14, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol its all good....but Its still your post (I did earlier), unless you posted in the time that I'm writing this lol Master Dartz (Talk) 17:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted...sorry it took so long. Real life drama taking up my fun time lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 00:11, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Haha its all good. I would hope he would be smart than to just come charging at an opponent. Otherwise, this wouldn't be much of a Teaching RP if he did just that. In a way, its actually more helpful that G strayed away from it and countered with his own technique so Hayato can start trusting in his own abilities as a Dragon Slayer. Master Dartz (Talk) 20:03, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was late to one of my finals so i accidently hit publish instead of just minimizing, you weren't supposed to see it yet. But allow me to edit it before you post. Sorry about the inconvience. Master Dartz (Talk) 15:38, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Saint Application I highly doubt you'd put something out that's crappy. I'll look into it though. There's only one spot left for the FTF Wizard Saints. And is that Cyclops? Ha, nice. What do you mean by beefy? Also, for your last question, I suggest bringing it to another admin to review since you need two approvals for a Wizard Saint. I'd say ask Perchan to look it over as well. 00:10:07 Sat Oh! Lol, okay. 00:28:57 Sat I'll review it tomorrow. I had a hectic day, sorry :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Left my review. Sorry I couldn't say much about it, but he's damn awesome. Yer in on my books. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) You can either ask Zico, Aha, or Ashy :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:18, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah dear. Sorry about that! I should've asked for permission, huh?~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 20:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm on. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:12, February 19, 2014 (UTC) It's just so damn frustrating. The heroes rarely, if ever lose, and, recently, the last two arcs have been entirely underwhelming. I'm most disappointed with Tartaros, who we've built up as mysterious and strong since close to the beginning, are already looking like a bunch of pushovers. Sure, Hiro could be pulling our legs, but I expected more. And it's just back to the fact that the heroes don't know the meaning of the word lose. We've gotten a few scattered losses here and there, but Erza could take on the Lord on high and come out victorious because fuck everything, she's Erza. I only stick with the series because I need shit to read on a Friday.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:25, February 22, 2014 (UTC) That's my logic with Naruto and BLEACH; I've come so far imn, why quit now?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Ash's Review - Finally Done! Alrighty, here we go. I'mma review this article through a rather set format: Introduction, Appearance, Personality, History, Magic and Abilities. I will not include sections you have not written and/or haven't been uploaded yet into the overall result of the review, so that will not be hampered. While it will be given a value out of 10, that does not reflect the quality of certain parts of the article, indeed. And, finally, this is all my own opinion and is attempting to help you as much as possible in improving. Intro: Good work with the introduction and all. You've described his current status and occupation, stated what he is famous for - which is always a plus - and even described a small amount of his past without delving into too much. Overall, I think it engages the reader (aka me) to continue reading the article in order to gain a glimpse into the man that this person is. Appearance: I actually really like this guy's appearance! He seems like that really cool biker-gang type of person in my opinion, haha. But in all seriousness, I see very little flaws with your way of describing his appearance. You've pointed out notable features and why he has them, while also describing his general style of clothing. Perhaps you might want to delve into the reason behind this style if you don't want to add it in the personality section? Although, it completely depends on your writing style. Personality: I find this way of writing a personality very interesting - it's almost like telling a story! You've given a good overview of what you're going to address prior to stamping in on the past Royce before transitioning to the Royce that he is today. Although I believe that the transition is slightly abrupt - mainly because of vague details - but I'm sure story or whatever else will help clean that up and make this a smooth and flowing personality section. In terms of commenting on his personality as a whole, I enjoy the fact that he is developed as a person. He knows he has flaws and is completely willing to turn them into potential strengths based on his encounters with other people. Nice work! History: Not too lengthy, but it shows enough for us to see how Royce has developed as a person. You've detailed important sections, while mentioning others that might be of similar relevance, which is a good point. I also liked how Royce and Johan were indeed punished for their crimes, an interesting twist I see rarely in the orphan-backstory. Once again, I'm assuming the vague details you've mentioned about his magic will be shown in-story at some point? Even if it isn't, it doesn't detract from the overall value of the article. So, nice work. Magic and Abilities: I'll split this into sections which will make it easier to look at specific feedback. *'Overall Ability': Strong, but he has flaws. Probably a defining trait of Royce. You've focused his niche quite well to fit with his character, the symbolic relationship that his personality shares with lightning is also a good choice. You've given justification to his abilities with detail and the experiences he has been through, and even used the unique attribute of rage in your own innovative way, while explicitly stating he has room for growth. *'Natural Abilities': Overall, his natural abilities are augmented to surprisingly high levels for a mage, but are justified well based on the descriptions you've given of him so far. And to be frank, the only thing I can really say about this is provide more examples from story when possible, and, well, don't change his fighting style from how it is - it fits his personality and character greatly! *'Magical Abilities': Another interesting trait for Royce is that he fears his own power, which unconsciously causes him to supress it, is what I'm getting? Well that's always a good thing, and allows, again, room for growth. You've really thought this out, right? Haha. To be honest, there is little I can say about Rage aside from, perhaps, detailing how it provides a power boost? Maybe rage empowers the magic within the body, or something to that effect? Though, even leaving it blank wouldn't detract much value from the article - it is a magic universe after all! And, in all honesty, I, again, have very little to say about his Lightning Magic and the associated Red Lightning. Because, honestly, you've outdone yourself here man! Overall Comments: Royce is a great character, you've put heaps of effort into him and you've evidently outdone yourself here. Aside from a few things you haven't addressed in complete detail, there are no flaws I'' can personally see in his article that stand out to me. So, a good 9/10 from me. It was lovely reading this! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!''']]) 10:41, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Red Lightning Dude i managed to get this off the old user. Also put Royce's name in the users so feel free to add ur property bar to it along with mine and add Royces spells if ya like. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:33, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah but Rage bolt is an enhancement magic as in a booster like Dragon Force or the Drive for 3rd Gen's. The Red Lightning i've made is a sub-species magic not designed to enhance the user just the magic itself....But fine whatever i'll get it deleted, was just trying to find anew version of lightning magic for Dark Storm so he wouldn't have to use his Black Lightning Magic. Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:29, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok i'm working on that atm....The idea for Dark using it is to avoid him using his Black Lightnign which uses his rage, hate, bloodlust etc. When it wounds it leaves a perminant injury that never heals and slowly destroys the soul of the caster....The Red Lightning is ment to be a more "Humane" version. I'll think of something to make it different in execution but the concept of focusing the user's anger into the magic is kinda a must for it to work. Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:46, March 9, 2014 (UTC) It won't now Royce isn't invovled. I was going to have unique features to each user like Dark's basic spells can rebound of objects and people while Royce's would break spells. But now it's just Dark's bouncy spells for now. Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:34, March 11, 2014 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAND I have deleted it man ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:40, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh North, remember me, you're favorite Aha? Just a brief heads-up; try not to faceclaim images, mate. There's no rule on this wiki allowing for this; in fact, I made one AGAINST it, if memory serves. Besides, it's just mean, and good images are hard to come by. So please don't go comment on other people's articles like "I'm already using that image you're using".--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 17:39, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Soon as my nephew goes to sleep, I'll jump on that. Since, unless you own the images (either they were made for you, like my Dyan images, or made BY you...like my entire DA acc), you have absolutely no claim to them, and I'm not sure where people get off thinking they do.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Here we go, a blog on faceclaiming.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:42, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, we don't allow that. It's not right to come in and go "Hey, this guy's been asbent for ages, lemme have his article". It's not their work, they can't claim it. Just in case you ever wanna come back, keep your articles up, alright? Hell, even my OLD ASS Ahatake is still up on NF.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:07, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Law Yo Northstar, is it okay if my character Jean learns Law of Dominion, with your permission of course. ComicMaster619 (talk) 23:53, July 28, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hello would I possible be allowed to use Law of Dominion for my roleplay characters and future use please? Zarc46 (talk) 09:13, March 1, 2018 (UTC)